Sexy Danger
by GLADISA FICTORIA
Summary: "Kris adalah namja tampan murid pindahan dari Kanada bertemu dengan seorang namja yang mempunyai kepribadian anti social, namun dibalik kepribadiannya itu dia adalah seorang namja penghibur…" KrisTao, ChanBaek. BL/YAOI.


Tittle: Sexy Danger

Author: Glatoria ft Sakara

Cast: - Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

- Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

- Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

- Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun)

- And other cast

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, School life, Angst, Hurt/comfort

Summary: "Kris adalah namja tampan murid pindahan dari Kanada bertemu dengan seorang namja yang mempunyai kepribadian anti social, namun dibalik kepribadiannya itu dia adalah seorang namja penghibur…"

WARNING! FF gaje! Banyak Typo! OOC! YAOI!

INI ASLI FF BUATAN SAYA DAN SAKARA TOLONG JANGAN COPAS TANPA IZIN!

Gak suka? Ya gak usah baca! -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Huang Zi Tao

Namja manis, polos dan sifatnya yang anti social

Tapi apakah kalian pernah mengira bahwa namja manis itu adalah seorang Bitch?

Yang mempertaruhkan tubuhnya demi mengejar pundi-pundi uang, dan memenuhi kebutuhan hidup untuk ia dan namjadongsaengnya yang bernama Huang Baekhyun

-oOOo-

Saat ini namja manis itu sedang sibuk memoles wajahnya dengan make up khas yeoja di depan meja rias yang ada di kamar tidurnya.

CEKLEK'

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja manis nan imut yang berjalan dengan bahu yang tertopang oleh kedua tongkat membuat Tao –namja yang sedang memoles wajah- mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah pintu yang terbuka

"Hyung ingin pergi bekerja lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Tao yang masih sibuk dengan acara memolesnya

"Kau pikir dengan cara apalagi kita akan mendapatkan uang, huh?" Tanya Tao setengah berteriak

"Tapi hyung masih banyak pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari itu." Jawab Baekhyun yang kini telah berada tepat disamping Tao

"Jika kau ingin hyung mencari pekerjaan lain berarti kamu ingin hyung bekerja hingga lelah dengan hasil yang sedikit?" elak Tao dengan penekanan disetiap katanya

"Tapi hyung pekerjaanmu saat ini juga melelahkan…" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas

"Kamu jangan khawatir, hyung dapat menjaga diri kok…" jawab Tao sambil membungkukan badannya tepat didepan Baekhyun

CUP

Tao mengecup kening Baekhyun dan menampilkan senyum tulusnya..

"Hyung pergi"

Night Club

"Kemari, Tao chagiya~" panggil Kai dengan seringaian nakalnya

Kai, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kim Jong In adalah perusahaan terkenal di Korea Selatan, Kim Corp.

"Kai-ah~ Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Tao sambil berjalan menghampiri Kai yang tengah meneguk habis segelas wine

"Layani aku malam ini chagi~" Kembali,Kai menampilkan seringaian andalannya

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu~"

-oOOo-

Bias matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar namja berparas manis, Tao. Namja manis itu menggeliat kecil karena tidurnya terganggu oleh bias matahari

Kini sepasang onyx itu mulai bergerak secara horizontal hingga akhirnya terbuka sempurna

"Selamat pagi dunia~ Selamat pagi Huang zi Tao~" gumamnya serak..

Dengan segera ia bangkit, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada tepat di samping kamar tidurnya

-oOOo-

Lima belas menit kemudian pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka menampilkan sosok manis yang di pinggangnya melingkar sebuah handuk berwarna putih

Sosok manis itu kini berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, untuk mengambil baju seragam sekolah miliknya

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit namja manis itu keluar dengan pakaian seragam sekolah Peterpan High School,

'TOKK~! TOK! TOK!'

Tao mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun

"Baekkie? Apa kau telah bangun?" panggil Tao

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut..

'CEKLEKK..'

Tao membuka pintu kamar itu dan segera berjalan menuju ranjang milik Baekhyun..

"Chagiya, palli ireona…" Tao mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan pelan

Baekhyun melenguh pelan..

"eunggh.. ne, hyung kenapa kau bawel sekali? Aku sudah bangun.." dumel Baekhyun tidak jelas

"Sudah! Cepat mandi sana, Hyung akan menyiapkan sarapan.." ujar Tao sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun

Kitchen Room

Tao kini selesai memasak dan segera menaruh makanan-makanan yang telah matang ke atas meja makan dan menyusunnya dengan rapi

"Baekkie chagi~ cepat kemari hyung telah membuatkan sarapan"

"Ne hyung" jawab Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Tao, dan duduk di seberang Tao

Seketika hening hanya ada suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring

Mereka dengan cepat menyelesaikan acara makannya, dan segera berangkat sekolah

Peterpan High School

Kini Tao telah tiba di sekolahnya, dengan santai ia menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup panjang untuk menuju ke kelas..

Tiba di kelas Tao dikejutkan oleh teriakan namja imut bernama Ryeowook

"TAOO!" Panggil Ryeowook

"Ne, Wookie?" Tao membalas panggilan Ryeowook sambil tersenyum cerah ke arahnya

Tao berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di depan tempat duduk Ryeowook, segera ia mendudukan diri ke kursi miliknya

"Kau tahu? Katanya ada dua murid pindahan dari Kanada, loh!" Ujar Ryeowook dengan semangat

"Wookie tahu dari siapa?" Tanya Tao dengan nada penasaran

"Minnie yang mengatakannya padaku.." Jawab Ryeowook dengan yakin

"Terus Minnie tahu dari siapa?" Tanya Tao kepo sambil melototkan matanya kea rah Wook

"Ish! Kau ini kepo banget, sih? Nanti juga tahu sendiri.." ucap Ryeowook sambil mencibir Tao dengan nada kesal

"YA! Wookie aku kan Cuma nanya!" jawab Tao dengan nada manja

'KRINGGGG!'

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring, murid PHS sangat kesal dan merasa terganggu atas bunyi bel tersebut. Kelas yang awalnya ricuh kini berubah dengan sekejap karena kehadiran Choi Seonsaengnim yang datang membawa 2 namja tampan di sisi kanan & kirinya

"Annyeong~" Sapa Choi Seonsaengnim kepada murid-muridnya

"Annyeong Seonsaengnim~" balas semua murid serentak

"Saya akan memperkenalkan murid pindahan baru dari Kanada" jelas Choi Seonsaengnim sambil menampilkan dimple smile-Nya

"Tuh, kan! Ada murid pindahan dari Kanada" teriak Ryeowook dengan lantang ke arah Tao sedangkan Tao hanya mengendikan bahunya

"OMO! Tampan sekali mereka" ucap Krystal sambil menampilkan puppy eyes miliknya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menampilkan ekspresi jengah

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!" Perintah Choi Seonsaengnim kepada dua namja tampan itu

"Ne Seonsaengnim"

"Annyeong haseyo, naneun Wu Yi Fan imnida kalian bisa memanggilku Kris~" namja tampan yang berada disisi kanan Seonsaengnim ternyata bernama Kris

"Annyeong haseyo, naneun Park Chanyeol imnida panggil aku Chanyeol" sedangkan yang disisi kiri Seonsaengnim bernama Chanyeol

"KYAAA~! Ternyata namanya Kris dan Chanyeol !" teriak Sungmin dengan wajah aigonya

"kris silahkan duduk disamping Tao!" Seonsaengnim menunjuk namja manis yang sedang membaca buku dan mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk disampingnya

Tao yang kini sedang membaca bukunya, terkejut saat namanya dipanggil Seonsaengnim

"ne,seonsaengnim~" kris berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Tao

"Dan kamu Chanyeol silahkan duduk di samping Sungmin" Chanyeol segera menghampiri tempat duduknya dan mendudukan dirinya pada kursi miliknya

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ssi" sapa namja imut bergigi kelinci yang ada di samping Chanyeol

"Annyeong" jawab Chanyeol kepada Sungmin tersenyum ke arahnya

"Tao-ssi.. " panggil Kris kearah Tao yang masih setia membaca bukunya

"Ne?" jawab Tao menghadap ke arahnya

"Aku harap kita berteman dengan baik" Kris menampilkan gummy smile dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang

bergejolak

'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Kris heran

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu.." Tao membalas senyuman Kris

TBC

Fyuhh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1

And big thanks for Sunhi eonnie atas coper nya :)

Mau dilanjut? Review dulu dongg ^_^

Jangan jadi silent leader,wookeehh?

REVIEW YAAA~!

Bye~ salam Ayu dan Tya :)


End file.
